1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a liquid crystal device, a method of driving a liquid crystal device, and an electronic apparatus.
2. Related Art
A liquid crystal device includes a liquid crystal panel with a liquid crystal layer interposed between a pair of substrates. If light is incident on such a liquid crystal device, there may be a case in which a liquid crystal material, an orientation film, and the like that form the liquid crystal panel cause a photochemical reaction due to the incident light and ionic impurities are generated as a reaction product. In addition, it has been known that there are ionic impurities that are diffused in the liquid crystal layer from a sealing member, a shielding member, or the like in the course of manufacturing the liquid crystal panel. In a liquid crystal device used as a light modulation structure (light valve) in a projection-type display apparatus (projector), in particular, light flux density of the incident light is higher than that of a direct view-type liquid crystal device. Therefore, it is necessary to suppress an influence of the ionic impurities on display.
As a structure for suppressing the influence of the ionic impurities on display, JP-A-2015-001634 discloses a driving method in which three electrodes (ion trap electrodes) are arranged in an outer circumference of a display region and AC signals with mutually different phases are supplied within a period of time corresponding to one cycle.
According to the driving method disclosed in JP-A-2015-001634, an electric field in a lateral direction is caused among the three electrodes, and force that moves the ionic impurities from the display region toward the outer circumference of the display region works in addition to a flow caused by fine fluctuation of the liquid crystal. For this reason, it is possible to efficiently accumulate the ionic impurities at the electrode located at the outermost circumference from among the aforementioned three electrodes, and to thereby provide a liquid crystal device that reduces display failures such as image persistence caused by the ionic impurities.
However, according to the liquid crystal device disclosed in JP-A-2015-001634, there is a concern that if the ionic impurities that move from the display region to the outer circumference of the display region are accumulated at the electrode located at the outermost circumference, force of accumulating the ionic impurities gradually deteriorates. This is considered to be because if the ionic impurities are accumulated at the electrode located at the outermost circumference, repelling force between the ionic impurities increases with elapse of time, and as a result, an effect of efficiently accumulating the ionic impurities at the electrode located at the outermost circumference deteriorates.
That is, there is a problem that the influence of the ionic impurities included in the liquid crystal layer on the display cannot always be suppressed sufficiently.